<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be by theriverlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868570">Life ain't always what you think it ought to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverlord/pseuds/theriverlord'>theriverlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverlord/pseuds/theriverlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“River?” O Doutor gritou, erguendo-se com um salto de trás da bancada. “O que está fazendo aqui? Eu te acordei?”<br/>Acalmando a tempestade em sua cabeça, River mandou à merda as vozes dentro de si e forçou uma expressão tranquila. “O que eu estou fazendo? Doutor, são três da manhã. O que você está fazendo aqui?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Baseado no prompt: "“It’s three in the morning... what are you doing?”" e é uma 12th x River, porque esse casal MERECE mais exaltação. </p><p>O título é de If I Die Young - The Band Perry. </p><p>E é isso, bom proveito!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River não se importava de encontrar a cama vazia ao acordar. Ela realmente não ligava para isso. A vida com o Doutor era assim, você gostasse disso ou não. Uma hora ele estava ali e na outra ele não estava e não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer para mudar isso.</p><p><br/>Nem juras de amor, nem jantares a luz de velas ao som das Torres Cantantes de Darilium, nem roubos a espaçonaves de milhões de anos no futuro deles, nem tentar matá-lo nem amá-lo mais desesperadamente que qualquer coisa no universo.</p><p><br/>No fim de tudo, não havia nada que River pudesse fazer para mantê-lo ao lado dela, naquele lugar que era a casa deles, sem que ele partisse uma hora ou outra. Por mais que ele negasse ou insistisse — e ele insistiu muito e muitas vezes nas últimas semanas — o pôr-do-sol não criava raízes.</p><p><br/>Não era assim com o idiota de gravata borboletas, com o cavalheiro do sorriso gentil e certamente não — embora ela o amasse ainda mais por tentar — seu idiota de cabelos grisalhos, sorriso difícil e o melhor par de corações do mundo.</p><p><br/>River sorriu, passando a mão nos travesseiros e respirou fundo o ar que ainda estava carregado do aroma dele. Era como alguma colônia da Terra, século 21, junto com o cheiro de livros e o dela mesma. River mergulhou os pés nas pantufas fofas, conferiu o relógio e amarrou o roupão. Ela amava o Doutor, com suas palavras bonitas e suas promessas, mas ela não era mais uma garotinha curiosa e desesperada para entender o mundo, embora continuasse igualmente apaixonada.</p><p><br/>Desceu as escadas em um piscar de olhos. O pequeno bangalô que instauraram nas proximidades das Torres não tinha nem um terço do tamanho da T.A.R.D.I.S, mas era elegante e tinha um pouco dos dois. Seria uma pena quando ela o deixasse, mas ainda assim…</p><p><br/>Ela foi interrompida por um barulho alto e inconfundível de panelas caindo. O único coração de River bateu acelerado e ela correu o restante do caminho até a cozinha. O gosto da bile chegou em sua garganta no momento em que ela viu as luzes acesas, iluminando o seu Doutor, já vestido com um protótipo de terno desleixado, mas de certa forma elegante.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Você é uma grande idiota, River Song.</em>
</p><p><strong> Eu tenho motivos, não tenho</strong>?</p><p>
  <em>Cale a boca, não discuta comigo, idiota, ainda não acordei direito.</em>
</p><p><br/>Ela suspirou. Ótimo, agora estava falando sozinha.</p><p><br/>“River?” O Doutor gritou, erguendo-se com um salto de trás da bancada. “O que está fazendo aqui? Eu te acordei?”</p><p><br/>Acalmando a tempestade em sua cabeça, River mandou à merda as vozes dentro de si e forçou uma expressão tranquila. “O que eu estou fazendo? Doutor, são três da manhã. O que você está fazendo aqui?”</p><p><br/>“Você devolve perguntas agora? Uhn. Estou fazendo café. Não queria ter te acordado” resmungou ele, enquanto batia uma panela contra o fogão.</p><p><br/>River sentou-se no banco de frente a ele e se concentrou em observar seu marido. Ele estava vários centímetros mais alto agora. Os cabelos castanhos deram lugar a um tom grisalho que se convertia em cachos abertos. Algumas vezes, eles deitavam na cama e ela podia passar horas apenas acariciando-os.</p><p>“Não me acordou. Eu só… tive um sonho ruim” ela respondeu por fim. O Doutor cruzou a distância que os separava como um raio, seu nariz se chocando com o dela.</p><p>“Mesmo? Quem eu tenho que matar?”</p><p><br/>River riu e foi uma gargalhada sincera. Ela tivera que se acostumar com esta nos últimos dias porque aquela regeneração, embora muito menos piadista, facilmente conseguia fazê-la sorrir. “Eu estou bem, meu amor. Melhor agora, é claro”.</p><p><br/>Ela soprou um beijo para o Doutor, que apenas a observou de volta. “River… Sem segredos, lembra?”</p><p><br/>“Só os que são melhores quando estão guardados” ela retrucou. “Mas não fuja do assunto. Três da manhã. Por que veio destruir a cozinha?”</p><p>“Isso é ofensivo” resmungou o Doutor, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o forno. “Eu sei cozinhar, River”</p><p><br/>“Claro que sim, meu bem” Ela murmurou de volta, um sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto. “Mas o que, exatamente…?”</p><p><br/>“Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. Mas já que alguém não consegue ficar na cama…” O coração de River bateu mais forte — costumava ser assim, quando o Doutor fazia coisas assim.</p><p><br/>Viver juntos era… complicado. Ambos costumavam se encarar, as vezes, sem saber como reagir a proximidade ou ao tempo que tinham para estarem juntos. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que a domesticidade era estrangeira e nenhum dos dois tinha o que falar para romper o silêncio.</p><p><br/>Então eles apenas o mantinham. River assistiu enquanto o Doutor tentava, meio sem jeito, arrumar a mesa com uma refeição da Terra. Ele a puxou para perto, para um abraço, apesar de todos aqueles protestos sobre não dar abraços e tudo o mais.</p><p><br/>“Estou aqui, tudo bem? E vou estar aqui pelo tempo que precisar”. O Doutor sussurrou em seu ouvido. River mergulhou o rosto em seu ombro, permitindo que o abraço escondesse seu rosto molhado de lágrimas.</p><p><br/>Era um daqueles momentos que ela se sentia uma tola por chorar. E realmente, realmente River não se incomodava em acordar sozinha. Mas era realmente muito melhor quando o Doutor estava ao lado dela, perto dela, por isso River o puxou para mais perto e por um breve instante, menor que a bilionésima parte dos vinte quatro anos que eles tinham, ela apenas mergulhou o rosto contra o pescoço dele e sentiu seu perfume.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O Twitter me fez fazer isso e eu não me arrependo de NADA. Deixa um comentário aí, favorita e se não gostar, pode ir me cancelar lá no Twitter, @/itsirious<br/>Espero que tenham gostado e bye o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>